Кенма Козуме
Кенма Козуме (с Японского 孤爪研磨 Kozume Kenma) - второгодка старшей школы Некома. Является связующим и "мозгом" команды. Внешность Кенма невысокий и худощавый. Благодаря своему спокойствию и рассудительности, является отличным связующим. При этом не имеет каких-либо других особенностей, кроме "кошачьих" глаз золотистого цвета и светлых волос с чёрными корнями (иногда его называют "Пудингоголовым"). Он окрасил волосы, когда был младше, заявив, что не хочет "выделяться". Прежде у него были чёрные волосы. Он одевается небрежно и носит стандартную, чёрно-красную форму волейбольного клуба старшей Некома. Личность У Кенмы очень спокойный и расслабленный характер. Он почти никогда не теряет хладнокровие, и он, как правило, никогда не волнуется ни о чем или увлекается чем-то (за исключением Хинаты, видео-игр и Льва, на что ранее указывал Куроо в OVA «Некома»). Кенма довольно сдержанный и старается редко высказывать своё мнение, так как боится мнения окружающих. Также он просто обожает играть в свой PSP. Не особо расположен к общению и потому ему трудно заводить друзей. Кенма редко показывает эмоции; иногда производит впечатление холодного человека. Его манера речи может быть застенчивой и взволнованной - например, когда он впервые встретился с Хинатой. Исключение составляет Тетсуро Куроо, его друг детства. Несмотря на скромность, Кенма очень хорош в волейболе. У него необычное чувство игры и тактика, которые опираются на его силу, скорость и выносливость. Предыстория Когда Кенма был младше, он совершенно не мог заводить друзей собственными силами. Его единственным приятелем был Куроо, потому что они были соседями и примерно одного возраста. Куроо познакомил Кенму с волейболом незадолго до их поступления в начальную школу. Кенме не нравился спорт, особенно тогда, но в волейболе он нашёл что-то забавное. В конечном счете они оба вступили в волейбольный клуб своей начальной школы и Кенма получил четвертый номер. Сюжет Статистика Сброс Кенма хорош в анализе окружающей его среды, поэтому он может подобрать идеальное время для сброса, из-за чего он стал довольно хорошо разбираться в них. Отношения Тетсуро Куроо Because of Kenma's inability to make friends of his own accord, Kuroo, who was around his age and lived in the same neighborhood, has always been his friend; they would play volleyball together. Under Kuroo's influence, Kenma joined the volleyball club in junior high and in high school. During Kenma's first year, he wanted to quit volleyball because the senpais were always bossing him around, but Kuroo convinced him to stay. Kuroo is usually looking after Kenma; he once brought Kenma back to the team when the latter got lost in Miyagi and made sure Kenma ate during the summer camp barbecue. Kenma also calls Kuroo by his nickname, "Kuro". In the Cross Team Match game Kenma has stated that he had never failed a test because Kuroo teaches him before tests. Шоё Хината According to Kuroo, Kenma has always shown some excitement when watching Hinata's matches, comparing his adoration while looking at Hinata to happiness when he gets a new game. Kenma also told Hinata that he was looking forward to having a real match with Hinata and Karasuno because he found them interesting, even though Kenma usually never gets excited about anything except video games. During the summer camp, Hinata spent most of his time, when away from Karasuno, with Kenma. He also got Kenma to toss to him five times, an incredible feat according to Kuroo. The two of them are good friends even outside of the court, texting each other and referring to each other by their first names. Интересные факты *Насущная проблема: лето слишком жаркое, зима слишком холодная. *Любимая еда: яблочный пирог. *Единственный ребёнок в семье. *Покрасил волосы в светлый из-за желания «не выделяться», т.к. до этого Ямамото сказал, что он выглядит как Садако и привлекает этим к себе внимание. *Он не хочет подстригать волосы, потому что беспокоится, когда его поле зрения слишком широко. *В начальной школе он не завёл друзей. *Знак зодиака — весы. *Постоянно волнуется, из-за того что не хочет, чтобы его замечали. *Когда он был первогодкой, он решил бросить волейбол из-за того что там было много людей, и он не думал, что сможет выдержать тренировок, однако Куроо его всё же отговорил. *Никнейм в видеоиграх — 'applepi' *'Терминология': **Кенма (研磨) — 1) точить, полировать; 2) совершенствовать (перен.) **Козуме (孤爪) — одинокий коготь Цитаты *''«С людьми не лажу и не хочу с ними общаться.»'' *''«Просто играю. Я не ненавижу, но и не люблю, когда устаю. Но мои друзья играют, а без меня они не могут.»'' О волейболе. (Сезон 1, Серия 11). Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Волейбольный клуб старшей Некома Категория:Связующие Категория:2 год обучения